


Table Salt

by astrals (falqner)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, literally just yaku realizing he's in love with kuroo ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falqner/pseuds/astrals
Summary: Morisuke has never fallen in love before, but he thinks that he likes the feeling.(It reminds him of how often someone mentions how table salt is good in coffee.)





	Table Salt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is literally a drabble I wrote in 10 minutes, so I'm very well aware of how disconnected and horrible this really is. With that in mind, I hope you enjoy anyway!

It happens slowly, like the time it takes for him to finish downing a cup of hot cocoa.

Suddenly, he’s putting in three cubes of sugar and stirring in a pinch of salt into impossibly bitter coffee, as if it’s second nature. He keeps an elastic on his wrist and snaps it against the skin there, waiting for someone to ask for it. He’s wearing sweaters that are too big in October and braided cords that don’t belong to him in December.

It’s nothing like fireworks or bright flashes of light. It’s a quiet, creeping realization that crawls up his spine and leaves him breathless. He hears himself saying  _ “I love you”  _ in the morning and evening.

“Oh….”

It’s quiet and beautiful and unlike Morisuke has ever thought it would be, and he’s grateful because it’s exactly what he wanted but never realized he wanted.

Kuroo Tetsurou spends his days playing volleyball and his nights doing chemistry homework while Morisuke makes five cups of coffee for the all-nighter that he knows Tetsurou will inevitably pull. 

Morisuke notices how Tetsurou’s footsteps are slightly heavier than his own, and how the floorboards creak slightly under the pressure. Tetsurou opens the windows to his room for ventilation because there’s no point in spending money on air conditioning when “it’s cold out anyway”. Tetsurou goes on and on about chemistry: “Mori!!!!! There’s a good reason to add salt to coffee! Try it!!” And Morisuke always,  _ always  _ says no, because he doesn’t even  _ drink  _ coffee.

Falling in love has never been a raucous affair; it’s rather muted, like the shifts to Tetsurou’s arms when he realizes where the ball is going to end up. Tetsurou is an inferno still burning without notice, but it only takes Morisuke to walk into the flames for them to finally rise up and truly scorch every opponent in front of him.

It happens slowly, and for that, Morisuke is okay with falling, because Tetsurou will catch him and hold him close.

**Author's Note:**

> *is dead*
> 
> [Main tumblr](https://falqner.tumblr.com) | [Writing tumblr](https://hayaatos.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/falqner) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/falqner) | [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/falqner)


End file.
